Sukinanda - I-Love-You
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: HUNHAN - Memberi kesempatan kedua pada orang yang pernah melukai kita bukan masalah besar jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah untuk kebaikan bersama walaupun caranya salah
1. Chapter 1

..

..

..

#Sukinanda - #I-Love-You

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

..

..

..

"Hah... Sudah malam" ujar seorang wanita yang baru saja selesai dengan pengecekan yang dilakukan setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh dari China menuju Seoul melihat kondisi sekitar

"Miss, are you okay?" seorang turis yang mendengar perkataan itu cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan wanita cantik tersebut

Wanita cantik tersebut merasa bingung mendengar seseorang bertanya seperti itu padanya, namun tidak membuatnya membuang tatapan dari turis tampan tersebut "I'm okay" wanita tersebut menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah, dan bersyukur karena dirinya bisa berbahasa inggris walaupun tidak terlalu mahir namun untuk sekedar percakapan singkat dirinya bisa menjawab dengan baik dan benar

"Open your glasses to look the world" ujar turis tersebut kemudian meninggalkan wanita tersebut yang bingung dengan perkataan sang turis tampan tersebut

"Dia kira aku gila apa?" Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya karena perkataan ambigu dari turis tampan namun sayangnya sedikit tidak waras berbicara seperti itu padanya

"WHAT?" wanita yang baru saja melepas kacamatanya terkejut dan merasa malu karena teriakannya cukup kencang dan mengundang perhatiaan dari orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dibandara

Wanita tersebut berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena sudah malu total dibandara karena sang turis tampan yang memang ada benarnya bahwa dirinya salah perkiraan mengira bahwa sekarang sudah malam namun yang dia dapat setelah melepas kaca mata hitam dari hidung mancungnya adalah sinar matahari yang sangat terik disiang hari.

"LUHAN" seseorang memanggil nama tersebut ketika melihat ciri – ciri orangnya berjalan mendekati kearah mereka, sedangkan yang diteriaki mengangkat kepalanya menuju sumber suara teriakan dan cukup senang karena sahabat – sahabatnya dari kecil yang menjemputnya dibandara

Luhan berlari kecil mendekati kearah sahabat – sahabatnya yang menunggunya dengan senyuman dan itu membuatnya cukup senang karena memiliki sahabat yang setia dari masa kindergrden hingga saat ini walaupun mereka berpisah ketika kuliah.

"Hei Lu, apa kabar?" Chanyeol sang sahabat menyapa sahabat wanitanya yang satu – satunya keturunan china karena sahabat mereka dua lagi kebangsaan korea sama seperti mereka

"Aku baik. Kalian sendiri?" Luhan sangat antusias karena mereka sudah cukup lama tidak tukar kabar karena kesibukan masing - masing, namun hal itu tidak membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sudah seperti saudara renggang begitu sajasw

"Kami tentu saja baik Lu, ayo kita pulang" Kai mengambil barang bawaan Luhan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang membantu sahabat hitamnya, Luhan terkejut karena Sehun juga ikut menjemputnya kebandara

Sehun merasa ditinggal hingga tatapannya beradu pandang dengan milik Luhan membuatnya cukup canggung dengan kondisi seperti ini "Hai Lu"

"Hm" Luhan menjawab sekedar dan membuang tatapannya kearah lain karena tidak ingin memandang Sehun yang bertambah ganteng sejak pertemuan mereka terakhir

Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihat respon Luhan masih sama sejak dulu tidak bisa membantu apa – apa karena mengingat Luhan adalah sahabat mereka yang memiliki kekerasan kepala melebihi batu yang ada didunia ini. Mereka sudah berulang kali untuk mencoba membujuk Luhan berbicara dengan Sehun namun hasilnya sama saja dan malahan mereka yang dijadikan musuh akibat terlalu memaksa Luhan sahabat keras kepala mereka yang sayangnya cantik jelita.

"Ayo pulang, aku capek" Luhan mengatakannya dan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat parkir dengan posisi yang mudah ditemukan dan dirinya langsung masuk setelah pintunya dibuka oleh sang sahabat

Sehun yang tadinya duduk dibelakang jadi duduk didepan samping Chanyol sang pengemudi, dirinya tidak ingin membuat Luhan bertambah lelah karena melihatnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kai yang posisi duduknya harus pindah kebelakang merasa baik – baik saja karena dirinya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat – sahabatnya, namun dirinya sama seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa kehendak mereka karena itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi musuh satu sama yang lain dan Sehun sudah pernah menasehati mereka bahwa biarkan sahabat tampannya tersebut untuk menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya dengan Luhan tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai menyimpan semua barang bawaan Luhan kedalam bagasi langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat kepada kedua orang tua Luhan yang mereka sudah anggap seperti orang tua mereka sendiri dan hal itu terjadi sejak masa kindergarden.

Setelah menempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit, mobil Chanyeol sudah memasuki rumah Luhan yang sangat elit dan berkelas. Ketika mobil mereka berhenti didepan pintu utama banyak maid yang sudah berdiri dan siap membantu untuk membawa semua barang – barang dari anak majikan mereka. 

"Gomawo untuk semuanya, aku duluan ya. Besok malam kita kumpul ditempat biasa dan jangan lupa ajak yang lainnya juga" Luhan tersenyum tulus pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah rela menjemputnya padahal dirinya cukup tahu kesibukan ketiga sahabatnya yang juga baru saja lulus dari universitas langsung bekerja diperusahaan Appa mereka masing – masing. Walaupun Luhan masih sangat benci dengan Sehun namun dirinya tetap mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah peduli untuk menjemputnya 

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat Nona Lu" Kai mengatakannya sambil tertawa dan mereka pun sudah mengilang dari kawasan rumah sahabat cantik mereka

"Hah... Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi" Luhan mengeluh sambil memasuki rumahnya yang masih terlihat kosong karena kesbibukan kedua orang tuanya disiang hari

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada dan langsung menguncinya ketika semua barang – barangnya dimasukkan kedalam kamar. Dirinya langsung tertidur untuk membuat rasa lelah selama dipesawat tadi

..

..

..

Malam harinya Luhan terbangun dan langsung mandi agar makan malam bersama keluarganya yang sudah empat tahun tidak melakukan ritual makan malam bersama.

Selesai mandi Luhan langsung turun dengan riang menuju meja makan dimana kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya "Hai Mom, Dad" ujar Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya yang sangat senang melihat putrinya sudah kembali bersama mereka

"Hai sayang, bagaimana tadi? Apa kau senang dijemput oleh mereka?" Appa Luhan yang bernama Xi Hanggeng bertanya pada putrinya mengenai kejadian tadi siang, sebenarnya dirinya dan sang istri yang ingin langsung menjemput sang putri namun karena Chanyeol dan yang lainnya memohon padanya agar orang Chanyeol yang menjemput Luhan dan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri

"Luhan sangat senang Dad" Luhan mengatakannya dengan riang walaupun tadi siang dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun yang ikut menjemputnya dibandara

"Bagus lahh" kedua orang tua Luhan senang jika putrinya merasa senang, dan hal itu wajar untuk semua orang tua yang akan senang jika melihat anak mereka merasa senang

Keluarega Xi makan malam dengan nikmat dan diimbangi dengan percakapan kecil mengenai nafsu makan Luhan yang meningkat dari biasanya hingga hal – hal yang tidak penting dibahas ketika sedang makan malam.

"Oh iya Lu, Dad besok ingin kau berdandan dengan cantik karena Dad ingin memperkenalkanmu pada calon mertuamu Lu" Hanggeng mengambil ahli pemboicaraan ketika mereka sudah selesai makan malam dengan nikmat

"Dad, apa itu tidak terlalu dini untuk dibicarakan. Luhan masih muda Dad" Luhan merengek pada Daddynya karena dirinya sudah akan langsung diperkenalkan pada calon mertuanya, dirinya tidak menolak karena dari sebelumnya dirinya sudah diperingatkan akan hal tersebut dan dirinya menerima tawaran dari Daddynya tapi kalau memang hubungan mereka tidak cocok bisa saja dibatalkan pertunangannya

"Ayolah Lu, apa kau tahu bahwa Mommy dan Daddy sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu kami" Heechul menjawab rengekan manja putrinya, dirinya sang suami benar – benar sudah ingin menimang cucu karena mereka sebentar lagi akan peniun dari dunia kerja mereka masing – masing

"Sudah Lu, kau dengar sendiri kan nak apa yang dikatakan oleh Eommamu" Hanggeng menimpali perkataan sang istri karena mereka sudah lama tidak menimang anak kecil didalam keluarga Xi, terakhir mereka menimang Luhan dan itu sudah sangat lama karena Luhan mereka yang sekarang sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun

"Baiklah, Luhan akan mengikuti permintaan dari Dad and Mom" Luhan mengalah dan selama hidupnya dirinya selalu mengikuti permintaan kedua orang tuanya karena rasa cintanya yang besar kepada sang orang tua

Hanggeng dan Heechul tersenyum karena putri mereka tidak menolak dan membuat mereka akan langsung menghubungi besan mereka agar mengadakan besok pertemuan direstorant, dan mereka ingin semua dimulai dari awal layaknya pertemuaan awal dimana saling ingin mengetahui calon menantu mereka.

"Luhan sudah siap makannya, Luhan permisi dulu ya Dad Mom" Luhan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya kemudian naik keatas kamarnya karena dirinya masih belum bisa menerima dengan lapang dada akan pernikahannya yang mendadak, namun dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya karena pada awalnya Daddynya meminta Luhan untuk menjadi seorang Manager diperusahaan keluarga Xi sedangkan Oppanya Kris yang menjadi CEO namun Luhan tidak menginginkan menjadi seorang mananger dimana setiap hari harus berurusan dengan berkas dan dirinya menginginkan seperti Mommynya dimana hobi yang disukai menjadi pekerjaannya kelak. Didalam kamar Luhan meyakinkan dirinya harus bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak dengan sang suami yang merupakan anak teman bisnis Daddynya dan dirinya berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tidak mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya karena pernikahan sakral dihadapan Tuhan.

Luhan teringat akan janjinya dengan sahabat – sahabatnya bahwa besok malam mereka akan kumpul untuk makan malam bersama namun harus tertunda karena acara untuk menemui calon suaminya. Dengan gesit Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi Line dan mengirim pesan ke grup mereka bahwa makan malam bersama besok harus ditunda menjadi lusa karena acara keluarga, dan setelah mengirim pesan tersebut Luhan mendapat respon baik dari sahabat – sahabatnya yang mengerti satu sama lain akan kesibukan tentang urusan keluarga dan sebagainya dan hal itu membuat Luhan sangat nyaman bersama para sahabatnya yang saling memahami dan mengerti akan kondisi satu sama lain

Setelah kerpergian Luhan, Hanggeng dan Heechul juga memasuki kamar dengan raut wajah gembira karena kabar putrinya akan menerima perjodohan yang akan mereka lakukan besok untuk menemui sang calon besan.

"Aku akan menelepon mereka sekarang untuk mengajak mereka makan malam direstirant biasa yang kita kunjungi jika memiliki tamu istimewa" Hanggeng berbicara pada istrinya setelah mereka sampai diatas ranjang empuk mereka

"Hm, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Luhan untuk melihat calon suami idamannya" Heechul tahu semua tentang Luhan karena sang putri sering menceritakan padanya mulai dari hal kecil hingga hal besar dan itu masih berlaku hingga saat ini dimana putrinya sudah menginjak umur dua puluh tiga tahun

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya sekarang juga" Hanggeng mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama untuk yang akan dia hubungi dan setelah dapat langsung menekan tombol call serta menunggu beberapa detik hingga sambungan telepon masuk

"Hallo"

"Hallo, ada apa malam - malam menelepon?" suara dari sebrang telepon cukup terkejut karena sahabat lamanya sekaligus partnernya dalam berbisnis meneleponnya dimalam hari, walaupun mereka sebagai partner namun tidak pernah menelepon dimalam hari untuk membahas masalah tersebut

"Aku ingin besok kita bertemu dicafe XOXO, putriku menerima perjanjian yang pernah kita buat bersama Hae" Hanggeng menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan antusias karena dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mempertemukan Luhan dengan calon suaminya

"Benarkah?" Donghae yang merupakan sahabat Hanggeng sekaligus calon besan mereka cukup terkejut dengan perkataan sang sahabat bahwa putri sahabat mereka yang bernama Luhan menerima perjanjian yang mereka buat sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan rasanya dirinya juga senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini untuk mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama bahkan sejak memakai popok mereka sudah menjadi sahabat

"Hm, aku serius Hae. Besok jangan lupa bawa keluargamu untuk menghadirinya kalau bisa ajak semua saja biar ssemua keluarga kita saling mengenal walaupun nyatanya sudah mengenal Hahaha..." Hanggeng merasa sangat senang dan dirinya juga berencana untuk mengajak putranya Kris yang sangat workaholic tapi karena menyangkut masa depan putrinya maka dirinya akan memaksa Kris untuk menghadiri pertemuan besok

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak semua keluargaku untuk makan malam bersama. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Hm, sampai jumpa besok" Hanggeng mematikan sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya setelah memberitahu sang sahabat tentang kabar baik tersebut, sedangkan Heechul yang mendengar semuanya hanya memeluk sang suami dan kemudian mereka tidur bersama saling pelukan

..

..

.. 

_**Malam harinya**_

"Appa kenapa mereka lama sekali" Sehun yang sudah menunggu kurang lebih setengah jam mengeluh pada orang tuanya yang katanya ingin menemui seseorang. Padahal mereka sudah lama menunggu dan belum memesan makan malam sama sekali padahal dirinya sudah sangat lapar menunggu tamu special seperti kata Appanya

"Sabar Hun, mereka sebentar lagi akan datang" Donghae menjawab keluhan anaknya, dirinya juga cukup bingung kenapa sahabatnya sangat lama padahal Hanggeng terkenal dengan ketepatan waktu namun hari ini dirinya tidak seperti biasa karena Hanggeng sudah telat setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal menunggu tamu special Appanya yang sangat lama, dan ini juga sangat kesal karena Appanya memberitahu mereka tentang makan malam bersama secara mendadak tadi pagi ketika sarapan bersama dan memaksa dirinya beserta sang Hyung untuk mengikuti makan malam bersama.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi kami kejebak macet" Hanggeng datang duluan dan diikuti sang istri beserta kedua anaknya dari belakang, mereka terlihat terburu – buru karena sudah terlambat dari waktu yang disepakati bersama

Luhan melihat Sehun dan Jin Oppa yang duduk langsung melemparkan senyum termanis miliknya pada Jin Oppa yang menjadi orang disukainya setelah dirinya putus ada dengan sikap Sehun. Dalam hati Luhan merasa deg degan karena dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan Jin Oppa, dan berharap dirinya akan dinikahi dengan sang Oppa yang sudah lama dia sukai.

"Silahkan duduk" Eunhyuk selaku Eomma Sehun dan Jin menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk, mereka sudah saling mengenal sehingga tidak terlalu canggung jika sedang mengadakan makan malam seperti ini

"Lihat lahh menunya, untuk memesan makan malam kalian" Eunhyuk memberikan buku menu kepada calon besannya agar memesan makan malam dulu, sehingga mereka bisa bercerita setelah memesan makan malam mereka 

Keluarga Xi yang sudah selesai memesan makan malam langsung fokus menatap keluarga Oh untuk membahas masalah pertunangan atau mungkin pernikahan yang akan mereka lakukan seperti perjanjian mereka.

"Baik lahh, saya selaku Daddy Luhan ingin menerima perjodohan yang ditawarkan oleh Keluarga Oh seperti yang sudah disetujui oleh putri saya" Hanggeng mengambil ahli karena seharusnya hal ini sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkuliahannya di China

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu cukup terkejut karena selama mereka dirumah tidak ada stau pun membahas mengenai perjanjian yang dibuat oleh keluarganya bersama keluarga Xi mengenai pertunangan baik karena hubungan antar perusahaan maupun persahabatn orang tua mereka yang sudah lama.

"Kami sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut" Donghae merespon kabar tersebut dengan baik walaupun semalam dirinya sudah mengetahuinya namun dirinya harus terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa – apa

Para orang tua merasa senang akan berita tersebut sedangkan Luhan merasa bingung dengan siapa dirinya akan dijodohkan dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar jodohnya adalah Jin Oppa. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang merasa sedikit patah hati karena takut Jin Hyung yang terpilih untuk menjadi suami Luhan kelak, dirinya sudah menyukai Luhan sejak senior high school namun respon Luhan padanya sangat pendiam dan tidak terlalu peduli padanya.

"Luhan, kalau menurutmu kau ingin dijodohkan dengan siapa nak?" Donghae bertanya pada calon menantunya karena mereka ingin tahu respon dan jawaban Luhan mengenai calon suaminya kelak

"Kalau Luhan sendiri ingin dijodohkan bersama ..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya karena merasa malu juga didepan orangnya untuk mengakui cintanya sendiri

Sehun merasa deg degan karena Luhan tidak akan memilihnya dan akan patah hati jika orang tuanya memberikan restu jika Luhan ditunangankan dengan Hyungnya yang juga sama sepertinya sangat tampa atau mungkin Hyungnya jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bersama... Jin Oppa"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecut mengetahui bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Luhannya lebih memilih untuk menjadi kekasih sang Hyung daripada dirinya yang selama ini sudah terang – terangan untuk memberikan kode. Sedangkan Jin terkejut karena dirinya sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya dan dirinya tidak bisa menduakan Luhan secara terpaksa dan sebagainya.

Semua orang tua hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, mereka tidak bisa memarahi atas jawaban yang diberikan Luhan karena itu pendapat pribadi Luhan. Sedangkan Jin yang mendengar namanya yang disebut merasa segan karena dirinya sudah memiliki seseorang yang special untuknya namun baru Appa dan Eommanya saja yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Luhan, Jin sudah memiliki orang yang special untuknya dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kami dengan orang tuamu bahwa kau akan ditunangankan dengan Sehun" Donghae menjawab semuanya untuk lebih jelas dan jujur saja mereka tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Jin yang sudah memiliki orang specil untuk putra sulung mereka

"APA?" Luhan berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae Appa, dirinya sangat kesal dan merasa pertunangan ini sebaiknya dibatalkan

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous**_

"Luhan, kalau menurutmu kau ingin dijodohkan dengan siapa nak?" Donghae bertanya pada calon menantunya karena mereka ingin tahu respon dan jawaban Luhan mengenai calon suaminya kelak

"Kalau Luhan sendiri ingin dijodohkan bersama ..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya karena merasa malu juga didepan orangnya untuk mengakui cintanya sendiri

Sehun merasa deg degan karena Luhan tidak akan memilihnya dan akan patah hati jika orang tuanya memberikan restu jika Luhan ditunangankan dengan Hyungnya yang juga sama sepertinya sangat tampa atau mungkin Hyungnya jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bersama... Jin Oppa"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecut mengetahui bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Luhannya lebih memilih untuk menjadi kekasih sang Hyung daripada dirinya yang selama ini sudah terang – terangan untuk memberikan kode. Sedangkan Jin terkejut karena dirinya sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya dan dirinya tidak bisa menduakan Luhan secara terpaksa dan sebagainya.

Semua orang tua hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, mereka tidak bisa memarahi atas jawaban yang diberikan Luhan karena itu pendapat pribadi Luhan. Sedangkan Jin yang mendengar namanya yang disebut merasa segan karena dirinya sudah memiliki seseorang yang special untuknya namun baru Appa dan Eommanya saja yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Luhan, Jin sudah memiliki orang yang special untuknya dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kami dengan orang tuamu bahwa kau akan ditunangankan dengan Sehun" Donghae menjawab semuanya untuk lebih jelas dan jujur saja mereka tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Jin yang sudah memiliki orang specil untuk putra sulung mereka

"APA?" Luhan berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae Appa, dirinya sangat kesal dan merasa pertunangan ini sebaiknya dibatalkan

..

..

..

#Sukinanda - #I-Love-You

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

..

..

..

"Kenapa berteriak Lu" Heechul menegur putrinya yang berteriak dengan kencang sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, jujur sjaa dirinya masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Appanya bahwa dirinya akan ditunangankan dengan Luhan

"Mom, Luhan tidak mau jika ditunangankan bersama Sehun" Luhan merengek pada Heechul sang Mommy mengenai pertunangan mereka, sedangkan Heechul dan Hanggeng merasa malu karena putrinya menolak dengan tegas bahwa tidak ingin ditunagankan dengan Sehun yang tidak kalah tampan dan mempesona dengan Jin

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, bukan kah dulu kau menyukainya?" Heechul merasa bingung karena pada jama junior high shcool Luhan selalu antusias menceritakan tentang Sehun dan blak blakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sehun namun sekarang ketika diberikan kemudahan namun ditolak secara mentah – mentah

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Heechul Eomma merasa terkjeut namun senang karena ternyata Luhan pernah menyukainya walaupun dirinya tidak tahu kapan orang yang dicintainya pernah menyukainya.

"Benar kata Eomma. Lagian Sehun itu tampan dan juga calon direktur diperusahaan Oh bersama Hyungnya kenapa kau menolaknya?" Hanggeng bingung serta malu karena Luhan sudah menolaknya dengan sangat sadis padahal sebelumnya Luhan tidak ada memberikan penolakan

Luhan merasa malu saat ini juga dan ingin mati rasa karena Eommanya secara terang – terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah menyukai Sehun didepan semua orang termasuk sumber masalah dan bahan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama Mom, Luhan kecewa dengannya" Luhan menjawab dengan santai agar Sehun punya rasa malu dan tidak terlalu banyak gaya apalagi untuk mencintainya dan jika memang mencintainya kenapa harus membuat dirinya kecewa pada jaman junior high school yang masih membekas didalam hati dan pikirannya

"Kecewa kenapa Lu? Apa yang dilakukan si bangke Sehun padamu" Jin penasaran karena setahunya Sehun sangat jarang membuat orang kecewa karena Sehun selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk semuanya, walaupun Sehun itu nakal tetapi tidak sampai melakukan hal – hal yang aneh seperti mabuk – mabukkan, bermain cewek, dan sebagainya yang bisa merusak masa depan Sehun adiknya

Luhan menghela nafas karena rasanya sangat berat mengungkit masa lalunya, dimana Sehun membuatnya kecewa untuk pertama kalinya sehingga dirinya menjadi lebih tertutup pada Sehun.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Luhan dan Sehun sedang makan siang bersama dikantin, karena Chanyeol dan yang lainnya masih ada pelajaran tamabahan sehingga tidak bisa gabung makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Mereka memesan indomie kuah sebagai makan siang mereka, karena makanan tersebut adalah makanan yang sangat enak dikantin mereka._

" _Em... Sehun bisakah aku bergabung dengan kalian karena semua meja sudah padat" seorang wanita yang merupakan teman sekelas Luhan dan Sehun meminya izin pada orang tersebut untuk gabung dengan meja orang yang disukainya karena kondisi kantin memang sedang padat_

 _Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin hingga matanya memang menyaksikan bagaimana padatnya kantin, sebenarnya Sehun takut orang Chanyeol akan datang dan makan siang bersama mereka karena Luhan dan Sehun pisah kelas dengan Chanyeol yang berada grade B._

" _Boleh" Sehun memberikan izin karena merasa kasihan sekaligus segan sama anak pemilik sekolah dimana mereka menimba ilmu setiap harinya_

" _Hm, terima kasih" Hyuna senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya, dan ini moment yang tepat buat surprise yang indah pada persahabatan Sehun dan Luhan_

" _Lu, kau tunggu sini ya. Aku mau menambah makan siangku" Sehun izin sebentar menuju penjaga kantin karena ingin menambah porsi makan siangnya_

 _Luhan makan dengan tenang karena dirinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Hyuna, dirinya sangat tahu jelas bagaiman Hyuna memandang Sehun yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang disukainya secara diam – diam._

 _Hyuna yang melihat Sehun akan kembali kemeja mereka, dirinya langsung memegang tangan Luhan dan mendekatkannya kearah mangkuk indomie kuah yang baru sedikit dimakannya kemudian mendorongnya hingga jatuh tepat diatas badannya yang juga ikutan jatuh seperti mangkuk indomie kuahnya._

" _AH..." Hyuna berteriak karena rasa panas yang mengenai badannya, ya walaupun panas tapi ini satu – satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun, selama ini dirinya sudah mencoba berbagai cara yang lembut namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan karena respon Sehun biasa saja dan sangat datar padanya_

 _Luhan terkejut karena tangannya yang dipaksa, dirinya ketakutan karena Hyuna sudah membuat dirinya menjadi objek kekesalan orang karena Hyuna menjerit kesakitan akibat indomie kuah milik Hyuna semuanya tumpah tepat diatas badan Hyuna._

" _HYUNA!" Sehun terkejut dan langsung membantu Hyuna berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit, dan dirinya sangat ketakutan akan hal tersebut_

" _Sehun... Hiks..." Hyuna menangis karena rasanya sangat panas, walaupun mungkin akan berbekas dibadannya tetapi untuk mendapatkan Sehun semua cara akan dia lakukan termasuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri_

 _Mendengar Hyuna menangis membuat Sehun menggandeng tangan Hyuna untuk menuju UKS dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menangis ketakutabn._

" _Hiks.. Sehun... hiks..." Luhan menangis karena ingin menjelaskan pada sahabatnya bahwa bukan dirinya yang melakukan hal tersebut, namun respon Sehun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab serta meninggalkan begitu saja_

 _Hyuna merasa senang karena Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan dan memilih membawanya menuju ruang UKS yang tidak jauh dari kantin tersebut. Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun semakin menangis hebat karena takut sahabatnya seperti Sehun akan menjauhinya akibat ulah Hyuna sendiri namun mengatasnamakan dirinya. Banyak orang memandangnya dengan jijik karena menyakiti anak pemilik sekolah yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya._

" _Hiks... Sehun..." Luhan menangis tersendu dan berlari menuju kelasnya karena dirinya tidak bisa melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sudah dingin sedingin ekspresi Sehun yang diberikan padanya_

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

Semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Luhan, bagi mereka memang Sehun sedikit kejam karena tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jika dipikir lagi, Sehun dan Luhan sudah lama berteman beserta yang lainnya dan yang pastinya tahu sifat satu sama lain. Namun mereka semua tidak bisa mengambil suatu kesimpulan karena anak – anak juga punya pemikiran sendiri dan yang pastinya berbeda dengan pemikiran orang dewasa.

"Lu, kumohon ikut denganku kebelakangan restorant. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Sehun merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya namun dirinya merasa malu jika ceritanya diceritakan didepan umum sehingga memilih untuk menceritakannya langsung pada Luhan dibelakang restorant dimana terdapat taman yang sangat indah

"Jangan menolak Lu, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kalian bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dibantu, selesaikan masalah kalian dan buat kesimpulan akan kelanjutan dari pertunangan kalian" Hanggeng menjadi tegas untuk pertama kalinya pada sang putri, karena Luhannya sangat manja dan jarang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri sehingga meminta bantuan pada mereka

Luhan yang sudah mendengar perintah dari Daddynya hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Sehun kalau dirinya setuju untuk berbicara dibelakang restorant. Tanpa menunggu lama, dirinya langsung beranjak menuju belakang restorant dan diikuti Sehun dari belakang yang sudah disemangati oleh semuanya dengan memberikan dua kepalan tangan tanda semangat. Melihat hal itu Sehun hanya tersenyum pada semua yang sudah mendukungnya, dan bagi kedua orang tua Luhan yang jarang melihat senyum Sehun menjadi senang karena Sehun benar – benar sempurna untuk mereka menjadi calon menantu.

"Jelaskan saja" Luhan yang sudah duduk dibangku taman langsung meminta penjelasan dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Sehun yang berada didepannya sekarang

Sehun tersenyum kecut karena sikap Luhan sangat kasar padanya, dan dirinya tidak bisa mengelak karena memang dirinya melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan pada semuanya barusan.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mendiamkanmu Lu atas masalah itu" Sehun memulai percakapannya dengan meminta maaf karena dirinya juga mengakui itu salahnya dan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui rencana miliknya sendiri

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan, bukan meminta maaf. Dan jangan pernah meminta maaf atas kejadian tersebut, karena aku sama sekali tidak sudi untuk memaafkanmu walaupun aku pernah menyukaimu" Luhan merasa kesal karena Sehun meminta maaf bukan menjelaskan semuanya atas kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu

"Baiklah, aku memang salah karena mendiamkanmu dan seolah memusuhimu. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk melindungimu dengan cara menjauhimu Lu, Hyuna sangat menyukaiku pada jaman junior high school dan dirinya akan melakukan segala cara baik cara halus maupun kasar untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Sehingga aku memilih untuk menjauhimu agar Hyuna tidak menggangumu sedikit pun" Sehun menjelaskan maksud dari perbuatannya yang sudah sangat lama, dirinya meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena melakukan hal tersebut tanpa memberitahu pada Luhan terlebih dahulu sehingga menimbulkan masalah besar seperti sekarang

"Kau melindungiku dari Hyuna? Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, dan jika kau perlu melindungiku maka buktiakn secara langsung" Luhan mendengar semua penjelasan dari Sehun, namun hatinya sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kebaikan Sehun untuk melindunginya dari Hyuna yang sangat obsesi dengan Sehunnya dulu

"Lu, disaat itu aku masih kecil dan belum bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk melindungimu" Sehun merasa bingung ingin menjelaskannya bagaimana lagi pada Luhan, karena pada jaman junior high school dirinya hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi jika sekarang terjadi seperti itu maka dirinya bisa secara langsung untuk melindungi Luhan karena dirinya sudah memiliki semuanya

"Jangan banyak alasan, kau pengecut sekali Sehun" untuk kedua kalinya hati Luhan tidak tersentuh mendengar cerita Sehun yang mungkin benar dan mungkin hanya karangan fiksi belaka

"Ya, aku pengecut pada saat itu. Aku adalah matahari pengecut yang tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menyinarimu secara diam – diam. Tanpa mengungkapkannya dalam kata – kata, serta matahari yang pendiam dan cinta ini terasa sangat menyakitkan"

"Sudah, jangan jadi sok pelakonis" Luhan muak karena Sehun menjadi menjijikkan karena menyamakan dirinya dengan matahari pengecut atau sebagainya

"Aku serius Lu, setelah tamat junior high school. Aku mengambil les tambahan untuk karate, taekwondo, dan hapkido hanya untuk melindungimu kelak" Sehun memiliki jawaban lain yang mungkin bisa membuat Luhan percaya padanya

Luhan terdiam mendengar pengakuan terakhir dari Sehun, karena dirinya juga mengetahui segala aktifitas Sehun melalui sahabat mereka Kai dan Chanyeol yang selalu mengeluh karena Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengambil les tambahan diluar jam belajar dan itu menyita waktu bermain mereka.

Melihat keterdiaman Luhan membuat Sehun merasa bingung entah bagaimana lagi menjelaskan semuanya, padahal dirinya belum menyiapkan mentalnya dengan baik untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan tetapi semuanya diluar rencana karena Appanya mengajaknya untuk makan malam dengan keluarga Luhan dan sialnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Luhan dimana mereka masih belum berbaikan.

Sehun dengan suka rela berlutut didepan Luhan untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan bermain, tetapi serius dalam mencintai orang yang didepannya saat ini.

"Se.. Sehun" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun tiba – tiba berlutut didepannya, dirinya memang masih marah pada Sehun namun sebenci – bencinya dirinya dengan Sehun tetapi tidak bisa melihat Sehun sedih dan kesakitan

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan karena tekad yang dimilikinya sudah bulat untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya atas masa lalu yang kejam

Merasa kasihan, Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dari posisi berlutut yang akan menyiksa Sehunnnya. Sehun yang dibantu hanya pasrah dan mengikuti semua kemauan Luhan.

"Jika kau hanya ingin meminta maaf, maka aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf. Tetapi untuk membuka lembaran baru tentangmu didalam hatiku rasanya sangat sulit, tolong mengerti lahh" Luhan bingung karena seharusnya dirinya membenci Sehun dan tidak memperdulikan kondisi pria tersebut walaupun mau mati sekalian, tetapi hanya berlutut saja sudah membuat hatinya iba dan tersentuh untuk membantu Sehun bangun dari posisi tersebut

Sehun tersenyum kecut, karena menurutnya dimaafkan tetapi susah untuk dijadikan lembaran baru sama saja untuknya dan tidak ada bedanya "Baiklah, kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini dan semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Lu" dirinya pasrah jika Luhan menolak acara perjodohan ini, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena kesalahan masa lalu yang dirinya perbuat masih membekas dihati pujaan hatinya

"Memang semua keputusan ada ditanganku, ayo masuk biar semuanya selesai dan tidak perlu menunggu kita yang terlalu lama"

Luhan masuk kedalam restorant XOXO dengan angkuhnya seperti biasa dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan malas dari belakang, dirinya sebenarnya masih tidak merelakan Luhan jika hidup bersama orang lain namun jika dirinya memaksa Luhan untuk bersamanya itu sama saja membuat orang yang dicintainya tidak bahagia karena hidup bersamanya yang merupakan orang yang dibenci.

Setelah Luhan masuk, semua perbincangan antara kedua sahabat lama tersebut harus berhenti karena wajah Luhan ketika memasuki restorant sangat berbeda ketika Sehun mengajaknya untuk berbicara privasi dan mereka berharap Luhan tidak menolak perjodohan ini karena itu akan membuat Hanggeng malu besar didepan keluarga sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana Lu, apa kau sudah bisa mengambil keputusan untuk terakhir kalinya?" Hanggeng bertanya pada putrinya akan keputusan terakhir, dirinya tidak bisa memaksa namun dalam hati berdoa agar putrinya tidak membuatnya malu

"Hm, Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan terakhir"

Mendengar hal itu semuanya merasa bimbang karena takut Luhan untuk menolak atau menerima, dan dilihat cari cara bicaranya barusan bahwa Luhan akan menolak perjodohan ini dan pulang dengan wajah malu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan enggan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengatakan keputusannya, karena dirinya sudah kalah telak dengan kebencian Luhan padanya dan oleh karena itu dirinya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik dan membuktikan cintanya pada Luhan dengan cara gentleman bukan pengecut seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo katakan, jangan buat Mommy penasaran nak" Heechul benar – benar sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan anaknya, walaupun Luhan menolak perjodohan ini dan membuat mereka malu namun semuanya tergantung Luhan anaknya karena anaknya yang akan menjadi hidup dengan Sehun bukan mereka atau yang lainnya

"Benar kata Eommamu nak, ayo cepat berikan keputusanmu sayang" Eunhyuk selaku Eommanya Sehun sangat berharap Luhan menjadi menantunya karena selama ini dirinya dan sang suami atau mungkin sekeluarga sudah mengenal sifat Luhan luar dalam dan menurut mereka Luhan sangat sempurna untuk menjadi calon menantu mereka kelak

"Lu, buat keputusan yang bijak jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik" Kris memperingatkan adiknya untuk tidak sembarangan bicara apalagi mengambil keputusan yang menyangkut masa depan adiknya

"Kalian semua tenang saja, aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat" Luhan menajawab semua rasa penasaran orang tentang jawabannya akan perjodohan ini

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Donghae bertanya serius karena ini masalah besar untuk hubungan mereka yang mungkin bisa saja renggang karena penolakan perjodohan tersebut

"Aku..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya karena menurutnya ini memang jawaban terberat yang akan dia berikan seadangkan semuanya menanti jawaban Luhan dengan serius dan penuh minat

"Aku... "

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous**_

Luhan masuk kedalam restorant XOXO dengan angkuhnya seperti biasa dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan malas dari belakang, dirinya sebenarnya masih tidak merelakan Luhan jika hidup bersama orang lain namun jika dirinya memaksa Luhan untuk bersamanya itu sama saja membuat orang yang dicintainya tidak bahagia karena hidup bersamanya yang merupakan orang yang dibenci.

Setelah Luhan masuk, semua perbincangan antara kedua sahabat lama tersebut harus berhenti karena wajah Luhan ketika memasuki restorant sangat berbeda ketika Sehun mengajaknya untuk berbicara privasi dan mereka berharap Luhan tidak menolak perjodohan ini karena itu akan membuat Hanggeng malu besar didepan keluarga sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana Lu, apa kau sudah bisa mengambil keputusan untuk terakhir kalinya?" Hanggeng bertanya pada putrinya akan keputusan terakhir, dirinya tidak bisa memaksa namun dalam hati berdoa agar putrinya tidak membuatnya malu

"Hm, Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan terakhir"

Mendengar hal itu semuanya merasa bimbang karena takut Luhan untuk menolak atau menerima, dan dilihat cari cara bicaranya barusan bahwa Luhan akan menolak perjodohan ini dan pulang dengan wajah malu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan enggan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengatakan keputusannya, karena dirinya sudah kalah telak dengan kebencian Luhan padanya dan oleh karena itu dirinya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik dan membuktikan cintanya pada Luhan dengan cara gentleman bukan pengecut seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo katakan, jangan buat Mommy penasaran nak" Heechul benar – benar sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan anaknya, walaupun Luhan menolak perjodohan ini dan membuat mereka malu namun semuanya tergantung Luhan anaknya karena anaknya yang akan menjadi hidup dengan Sehun bukan mereka atau yang lainnya

"Benar kata Eommamu nak, ayo cepat berikan keputusanmu sayang" Eunhyuk selaku Eommanya Sehun sangat berharap Luhan menjadi menantunya karena selama ini dirinya dan sang suami atau mungkin sekeluarga sudah mengenal sifat Luhan luar dalam dan menurut mereka Luhan sangat sempurna untuk menjadi calon menantu mereka kelak

"Lu, buat keputusan yang bijak jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik" Kris memperingatkan adiknya untuk tidak sembarangan bicara apalagi mengambil keputusan yang menyangkut masa depan adiknya

"Kalian semua tenang saja, aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat" Luhan menajawab semua rasa penasaran orang tentang jawabannya akan perjodohan ini

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Donghae bertanya serius karena ini masalah besar untuk hubungan mereka yang mungkin bisa saja renggang karena penolakan perjodohan tersebut

"Aku..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya karena menurutnya ini memang jawaban terberat yang akan dia berikan seadangkan semuanya menanti jawaban Luhan dengan serius dan penuh minat

"Aku... "

..

..

..

#Sukinanda - #I-Love-You

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

..

..

..

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini" Luhan mengatakan jawabannya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan membuat semua orang terkejut akan jawaban yang dia berikan

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tidak ada yang merespon dengan senang maupun marah karena mereka semua masih terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luhan bagai petir disiang bolong.

"Hanggeng, kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan putrimu?" Heechul bertanya pada suaminya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar bahwa Luhan menerima perjodohan ini

"Aku juga merasa salah mendengarnya" Hanggeng menjawab polos pertanyaan sang istri karena dirinya juga masih sama terkejut dengan yang lainnya

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal karena semuanya tidak ada yang merespon dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini Daddy Mommy" Luhan mengulanginya karena rasanya sangat tidak enak dilihat dengan ekspresi seperti itu

"Bagus lahh" Donghae yang mendengar dengan jelas setelah Luhan mengulangi jawabannya membuatnya senang karena dirinya akan memiliki calon menantu sesuai dengan idaman mereka sejak dulu

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan langsung melihat Luhan dengan padangan datar namun dalam hatinya masih berpikir tentang Luhan yang mengatakan menerima perjodohan ini.

"Sekali lagi Daddy tanya, apakah kau yakin Lu?" Hanggeng bukan tidak percaya pada putrinya namun dirinya juga tidak ingin membuat malu keluarganya didepan keluarga terhormat seperti sahabatnya Oh Donghae

"Iya Dad, Luhan menerima perjodohan ini" Luhan menjawab dengan sangat malas karena lagi – lagi jawabannya diragukan oleh semua orang

"Kalau begitu Sehun tolong antarkan calon istrimu ini pulang kerumah" Heechul memberikan kunci rumah serap pada Luhan agar anaknya bisa pulang terlebih dahulu dan yang pastinya diantar sang calon suami. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk memberikan waktu agar Luhan dan Sehun menjadi lebih dekat setelah permusuhan yang kekanakan

Luhan terkejut mendengar permintaan Mommynya pada Sehun, namun jika dirinya protes didepan semuanya sama saja akan memperburuk kondisi dan dirinya yang akan menjadi objeknya.

"Baik Eomma, ayo Lu" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk keluar dari restorant, yang diajak langsung mengekor dari belakang dan menuju mobil Sehun yang masih sama sejak jaman senior high school

Setelah Luhan masuk kedalam mobil, Sehun melajukan mobilnya untuk menuju rumah Luhan yang cukup jauh dari restorant dan beruntung mereka tidak terjebak macet. Didalam mobil hanya keheningan dan kecanggungan yang terjadi, namun rasa penasaran Sehun masih belum bisa sirna sebelum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini" Sehun sudab tidak sabar untuk menunggu Luhan yang menceritakan lebih awal sehingga bertanya duluan pada calon tunangannya, dirinya memang senang namun jika dengan kata terpaksa Luhan menerima pertunangan ini sama saja membuatnya menjadi patah hati

"Kau terkejut? Aku menerimanya karena merasa kasihan pada orang tuaku jika kutolak perjodohan ini didepan semuanya. Setelah kita menikah, aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun dan kau juga tidak boleh melarangku untuk melakukan apapun tetapi kita akan tidur disatu ranjang agar kedua orang tua kita percaya jika hubungan kita sudah membaik. Tidak ada malam pertama dan sebagainya karena aku masih kecewa padamu dan kau tidak boleh melaporkan hal ini pada siapapun jika kau merasa sebagai laki – laki dan masih merasa memiliki penis maka tutup mulutmu atas kejadian ini"

Sehun terdiam mendengar nada sarkas yang terkesan memrintah padanya, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain mengikuti permainan Luhan dan dirinya berjanji untuk membawa Luhannya seperti yang dulu dimana Luhan adalah wanita terbaik dan rendah hati bukan seperti saat ini bicara yang frontal dan kurang ajar.

"Kau mengerti Hah?" Luhan membentak Sehun yang tidak merespon ucapannya dan itu membuatnya sangat gondok melihat lelaki tampan yang pernah disukainya terlihat seperti pengecut

"Baik, aku akan mendengar dan menuruti semua apa yang kau katakan Lu. Tapi aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali seperti Luhan yang kukenal dan kita akan hidup bahagia" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa melihat Luhan karena hatinya masih sakit mendengar Luhan yang membentaknya layaknya berbicara dengan pembantu

"HAHAHAHA..."

"Hei Sehun, jangan bermimpi sampai langit ketujuh kalau ujung – ujungnya jatuh ketanah dan diinjak oleh orang. Luhan yang kau kenal sudah lama mati dan juga kau ingin membahagiakanku dengan apa? Hanya dengan ketampananmu? Kau tidak berguna Sehun"

Luhan menertawakan dan menghina atas perkataan Sehun yang tekadnya ingin membawa dirinya menajdi lebih baik namun rasanya itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan sebaiknya Sehun jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan omongannya barusan.

Tidak terima dengan dihina dengan kasar seperti itu membuatnya naik darah dan menghentikan mobil dipinggir jalan yang cukup sepi kemudian membanting stir kemudinya dengan keras untuk meredakan emosinya yang tiba – tiba saja naik setelah mendengar hinaan Luhan yang sangat tidak pernah didengarnya sama sekali dalam hoidupnya.

"KAU! AKU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENCOBA BAIK PADAMU, TAPI KAU SELALU MENGANGGAP SEMUA ORANG DENGAN RENDAH. AKU TAHU KAU CANTIK TAPI JANGAN TERLALU SOMBONG JADI ORANG"

"Hiks..." Luhan menangis karena dirinya tidak pernah dibentak dan dikasari sama sekali oleh siapapun termasuk keluarganya, namun kali ini Sehun adalah orang pertama membentaknya dan menunjuknya dengan kurang ajar

Sehun ketakutan ketika mendengar suara tangisan Luhan setelah dirinya membentak orang yang dicintainya tanpa sadar, dirinya tidak berniat membentak namun setan dalam tubuhnya menggerakkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Dengan sigap Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Luhan yang masih bergetar karena ketakutan "Aku minta maaf Lu, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu" dengan perlahan dirinya meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Luhan yang masih bergerat hebat

"Hiks... pergi kau sialan" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sehun namun hasilnya sama saja karena dirinya kalah dengan badan Sehun yang lebih besar

"Iya aku sialan, maaafkan aku Lu" Sehun merasa ketakutan karena dosanya dimasa lalu masih membekas dihati Luhan apalagi bentakannya barusan membuat Luhan pasti akan sangat membencinya

"Lepas, aku mau pulang sendiri" Luhan menolak badan Sehun dengan kuat namun Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan kesempat itu dilakukan Luhan untuk kabur dari mobil Sehun dengan cepat walaupun kesulitan berlari karena dirinya memakai high heels

BLAM

"LUHAN!" Sehun terkejut karena Luhan lari begitu saja dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kuatm, melihat hal itu membuat dirinya dengan terburu – buru keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya dengan remote kemudian mengejar Luhan yang sudah cukup jauh berlari

Walaupun nafasnya sudah terputus – putus, Luhan tetap berlari dan memasuki gang kecil untuk menghindari Sehun yang masih belum kelihatan dibelakangnya. Namun ketika sudah setengah memasuki gang kecil tersebut, dirinya terkjejut karena menemukan dua pria berbadan besar yang sedang ,mabuk – mabukan dan setelah melihat itu dirinya mundur untuk menghindar dari pria mabuk tersebut.

"Hei cantik, jangan lari ayo bermain dengan Oppa" seorang pria yang mabuk mendekati Luhan dan bahkan menghadang jalan Luhan yang hendak kabur begitu saja, hal itu tentu saja mereka tidak memberikan izin karena mereka juga butuh hiburan

"Benar, kau sangat cantik dan kurasa suaramu sangat merdu ketika mendesahkan nama kami" sahabat dari pria mabuk tadi mendekati Luhan juga dan menggoda Luhan yang benar – benar ketakutan saat ini

"TOLONG, SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU" Luhan berusaha berteriak untuk meminta tolong dan dirinya tidak bisa lari dari kedua pria mabuk tersebut jika harus sendirian saja

"Shh... Cantik kau tidak perlu berteriak meminta tolong karena tidak akan yang menolongmu selain kami berdua, jadi mendesah lahh untuk kami sayang"

"Hahaha..."

BUGH BUGH

BUGH BUGH

"ARGH/ KEPARAT..." kedua pria mabuk tersebut tersungkur karena seseorang datang dan memukul tepat dikepala mereka, rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan

Luhan melihat yang menolongnya dengan cepat dan berlari kearah sang penyelamat dan memeluknya tanpa segan maupun malu karena dirinya benar – benar ketakutan.

"HEI, DIA MILIK KAMI" kedua pria mabuk tersebut berusaha untuk melawan sang penyelamat gadis yang akan menjadi santapan mereka dan sang pria penyelamat Luhan berhasil menghindar dari serangan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang mabuk tersebut dan dengan cepat dirinya mendorong Luhan kebelakang agar bisa memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang berani menggangu Luhannya

"SEHUN HATI – HATI" Luhan memperingatkan orang tersebut yang sudah menjadi penyelamatnya untuk hari ini dan seandainya Sehun tidak datang menyelamatkannya maka dirinya sudah tidak virgin dan kotor akibat perbuataan bejat dari kedua pria mabuk tersebut

Sehun tidak mendengarkan teriakan Luhan karena dirinya sangat berfokus untuk memberi pelajaran pada dua pria yang sudah membuat Luhannya ketakutan.

BUGH

Dengan cepat Sehun melayangkan tinjuannya pada kedua pria mabuk tersebut yang langsung tersungkur, setelah melihat kedua pria mabuk tersebut tersungkur diatas tanah membuatnya tersenyum meremehkan karena kekuatannya jauh lebih dari kedua pria yang berbadan kekar tersebut.

Saat melangkah untuk meninggalkan, dirinya sudah mencium gerakan serangan yang akan diberikan padanya namun dengan sigap dirinya menahan serangan kemudian memukulnya bertubi – tubi dengan tangan kosong. Sahabat dari pria mabuk tersebut tidak suka melihat Sehun yang sudah membuat sahabatnya menjerit kesakitan dan mencoba mengambil kayu disebelahnya untuk menghantam tubuh Sehun yang sok pahlawan untuk menyelamatakan wanita mereka malam ini.

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena serangan pukulan yang diberikan oleh sahabat si bandit mengenai wajahnya karena tubuhnya refleks melihat kearah pergerakan disebelahnya, namun rasa sakit yang dia terima terus bertambah karena dihantam berkali – kali tepat dipundaknya

Luhan yang kasihan melihat Sehun yang menjadi korban karena sudah menyelamatkannya berpikir untuk membantu Sehun agar mereka bisa lari dari tempat yang mengerikan tersebut, dirinya berusaha mencari barang – barang disekitarnya untuk diberikan pada kedua bandit yang sudah menyakiti Sehun.

Dirinya menemukan botol bir yang cukup banyak, dengan cepat Luhan mengambil dua dan mendekati kedua bandit tersebut secara diam – diam namun pergerakannya sangat cepat kemudian membanting satu botol bir tersebut dikepala bandit yang memukul Sehun bertubi – tubi.

"ARGH..." sang bandit yang dipukul langsung pingsan dengan banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil satu lagi botol bir dari tangan Luhan dan membantingnya dengan kuat ke kepala bandit yang masih bisa memberikan tatapan menjijikkan untuknya, setelah Sehun membantingnya keduanya pingsan dengan banyak darah yang mengalir disekitar kepala mereka

"Sudah ayo lari" Sehun membawa Luhan dengan susah payah untuk keluar dari gang sialan tersebut dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, setelah sampai didekat mobil Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk mengambil kunci mobl dari saku celana Sehun dan mengendari mobil Sehun sedangkan sang pemilik mobil langsung duduk disamping pengemudi tanpa banyak bicara

Luhan mengendarai mobil Sehun menuju supermarket yang terdekat dari rumahnya karena mereka memang sudah hampir sampai dirumah Luhan, setelah sampai didepan supermarket Luhan berlari masuk dan membeli p3k untuk menolong Sehun yang sudah kesakitan karena menolongnya. Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, dirinya berlari keluar dari supermarket dan masuk kedalam mobil kemudian mengarahkan mobil menuju taman terdekat dari supermarket untuk mengobatinya disana.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah sampai ditaman dan Luhan mematikan mesin langsung menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil kemudian mengunci mobil Sehun. Luhan membawa Sehun untuk duduk dikursi taman yang kosong dimalam hari dan Sehun menuruti apa yang dilakukan Luhan padanya.

Luhan dengan pelan – pelan mengobati Luhan Sehun mulai dari wajah karena wajah Sehun sudah biru dan ada bercak darah yang keluar. Setelah selesai mengobati bagian wajah, Luhan memeriksa badan Sehun dimana saja terdapat luka yang harus cepat diobati.

"Tolong buka bajumu Sehun, aku akan mengobati punggungmu" Luhan menemukan luka dipunggung Sehun dan tanpa segan meminta orang tersebut untuk membuka baju karena ingin mengobatinya bukan untuk hal lain. Sehun yang mendengar permintaan Luhan langsung melepas bajunya dengan cepat sesuai permintaan Luhan

" _Astaga, kenapa aku jadi malu"_ Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri yang menjadi memerah karena melihat tubuh mulus Sehun terpampang dengan indahnya, bahkan Sehun sudah berotot sekarang dan terkesan sangat sexy dimatanya. Namun dengan cepat Luhan membuang pikirannya karena tujuannya untuk mengobati luka Sehun bukan untuk memuji kesempurnaan Sehun yang sudah lama dia ketahui

"Aku akan mengobati punggungmu, jika sakit maka tahan sedikit" Luhan mengatakannya dengan susah payah namun bersyukur karena suaranya tidak bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Hm, aku mengerti" Sehun mengangguk karena dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya untuk memberikan obat pada punggungnya yang mungkin terluka

Luhan dengan susah payah memberikan obat dipunggung Sehun karena dirinya grogi memegang secara tidak langsung badan Sehun yang sangat sexy dengan beralasakan kapas yang sudah diberikan obat dan memberikan sedikit obat pada pundak Sehun yang juga kena pukulan tadi karena warnanya sangat biru dan syukurnya badan Sehun putih bersih sehingga memudahkannya untuk melihat mana yang terluka. Setelah memberikan obat dengan susah payah, Luhan kembali duduk disamping Sehun "Jangan dulu pakai bajumu karena obatnya belum mengering"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perintah Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya cukup bersyukur karena angin malam tidak kencang karena bisa – bisa badannya masuk angin karena half naked ditengah taman.

"mmm... Gomawo karena sudah menolongku Sehun" Luhan malu namun harus tetap berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah menolongnya dari orang – orang jahat seperti tadi

"Hm, lagian itu sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang kucintai. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis dan berlari kearah gang yang dihuni oleh orang mabuk"

Sehun tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih Luhan karena yang dia butuhkan untuk saat ini dan mungkin uintuk selamanya adalah keselamatan Luhan dan kebahagiaan Luhan, hanya dua hal itu yang dia butuhkan dari Luhannya.

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun, mungkin dirinya terlalu egois dan menutup diri sehingga tidak melihat ketulusan dari ucapan Sehun tadi ditaman restorant XOXO namun disisi lain dirinya juga merasa menyesal karena sudah menghina Sehun secara berlebihan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa harus berterima kasih karena kau rela berkorban untukku"

"Sudah lah Lu, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku memang mencintaimu"

Luhan lagi – lagi terdiam melihat bagaimana gentlemannya Sehun untuk melindunginya dan mengambil hatinya secara perlahaan – lahan tanpa unsur kekerasan dan pemaksaan.

"Sehun"

"Hm, ada apa Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang baru detik ini memanggil namanya dengan suara lembutnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia dengar

"Aku memberikan akses untukmu untuk merubah segalanya" Luhan merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan membenci Sehun karena nyatanya orang yang dicintainya sedang berjuang untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya padanya

"Baik lahh, aku akan membuktikannya Lu" Sehun senang karena setidaknya ada sedikit pengharapan untuknya mendapati Luhan, dan itu langsung diungkapkan oleh orang yang dicintainya

Luhan melihat luka Sehun yang sudah diberikan obat sudah mengering dan mungkin mereka bisa langsung pulang kalau tidak orang tua mereka bisa marah pada mereka berdua "Sehun pakai bajumu, ayo kita pulang karena lukamu sudah mengering"

Dengan telaten Luhan membantu Sehun untuk memakaikan bajunya, walaupun terlihat tenang namun jantungnya berirama kencang karena tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan tubuh sexy Sehun.

Setelah Sehun memakai bajunya mereka meninggalkan taman dan pergi menuju rumah Luhan untuk mengantarkannya terlebih dahulu, mereka terkejut karena mobil Appa Luhan sudah tersusun rapi dibagasi dan mereka masuk dengan cepat kedalam rumah Luhan.

TING TONG

CLECK

"Kenapa kali-... ASTAGA SEHUN KAU KENAPA NAK?" Heechul yang niat awalnya ingin bertanya dengan santai pada anaknya dan calon menantunya harus tergantikan dengan pekikan karena melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat berantakan

Mendengar pekikan dari bahwa membuat semua penghuni rumah berlari dengan tergesa – gesa menuju pintu utama dan menemukan Sehun dan Luhan, namun yang parahnya Sehun dalam keadaan babak belur diwajahnya dan mereka tahu penyebab Heechul berteriak dimalam hari seperti saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Hanggeng mendekati Sehun dan mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang terluka

"Tidak apa Appa, hanya luka kecil" Sehun menjawab sekedar saja karena dirinya dan Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya didepan kedua orang tua mereka

"Luhan, bukan kau yang memukul Sehun kan?" Hanggeng bertanya pada putrinya karena dirinya masih belum percaya dengan putrinya yang dengan cepat menerima perjodohan ini sementara masalahnya dengan Sehun yang sangat rumit belum ada kejelasan

"APA?"

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous**_

CLECK

"Kenapa kali-... ASTAGA SEHUN KAU KENAPA NAK?" Heechul yang niat awalnya ingin bertanya dengan santai pada anaknya dan calon menantunya harus tergantikan dengan pekikan karena melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat berantakan

Mendengar pekikan dari bahwa membuat semua penghuni rumah berlari dengan tergesa – gesa menuju pintu utama dan menemukan Sehun dan Luhan, namun yang parahnya Sehun dalam keadaan babak belur diwajahnya dan mereka tahu penyebab Heechul berteriak dimalam hari seperti saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Hanggeng mendekati Sehun dan mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang terluka

"Tidak apa Appa, hanya luka kecil" Sehun menjawab sekedar saja karena dirinya dan Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya didepan kedua orang tua mereka

"Luhan, bukan kau yang memukul Sehun kan?" Hanggeng bertanya pada putrinya karena dirinya masih belum percaya dengan putrinya yang dengan cepat menerima perjodohan ini sementara masalahnya dengan Sehun yang sangat rumit belum ada kejelasan

"APA?"

..

..

..

#Sukinanda - #I-Love-You

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

..

..

..

"APA?"

Luhan tidak terima karena dirinya disalahkan karena muka Sehun hancur dari wajah tampannya. Apa memang semua orang akan menuduhnya karena sebelumnya mereka terlibat permusuhan. Dari dulu hingga saat ini, Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun menampar Sehun apalagi menghajar wajah tampan orang yang pernah disukainya ketika junior high school.

"Mmmm... Appa, sebenarnya bukan Luhan yang membuat luka diwajahku. Ini kudapat dari orang yang menggangu Luhan" Sehun menjawab dengan jujur namun ada sedikit kebohongan untuk mereka berdua, dirinya tidak ingin Luhan disalahkan lebih jauh atas insiden dimana wajah tampannya menjadi sangat jelek karena luka lebam banyak memoles wajahnya

"Benarkah begitu Sehun?" Hanggeng memincing tajam kearah Sehun yang membuka suara, dirinya bukan tidak percaya pada sang anak namun rasanya sangat kebetulan

"Tentu saja Appa, mana mungkin Luhan bisa menghajarku" jawab Sehun penuh dengan percaya diri, karena selama ini Luhan hanya akan ketus dan menjauhinya bukan menghajarnya seperti yang baru saja dia dapatkan

"Baiklah, Appa percaya padamu nak" Hanggeng menepuk pundak Sehun sebagai tanda percaya dan senang dengan Sehun yang bisa dipercaya

"ARGH..." Sehun meringis karena pundaknya yang lebam baru saja kena pukulan kecil dari Appanya Luhan dan itu sangat menyiksanya 

Hanggeng bingung kenapa Sehun berteriak kesakitan padahal dirinya tidak memukul Sehun atau sebagainya. Melihat hal itu Luhan dengan cepat menepis tangan Daadynya yang bertengger dipundak Sehun.

"Dad, kenapa kau memukul pundaknya. Dibadannya semua penuh lebam" Luhan memarahi Daddynya yang sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau badan Sehun penuh luka, namun karena refleks membuatnya jadi memarahi sang Daddy yang tidak bersalah sama sekali

"Astaga" Heechul membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan karena sangat terkejut jika Sehun penuh dengan luka dibadannya

"Anak ini, mana Daddy tahu kalau badannya penuh lebam" Hanggeng menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang memarahinya, namun dari hal kecil seperti itu dirinya bisa melihat bahwa Luhan sangat peduii dan sayang pada Sehun

"Tidak apa Apaa" Sehun menengahi karena kalau tidak dihentikan bisa – bisa terjadi perang dunia pertama dikeluarga XI

"Maaf Sehun Appa tidak sengaja. Bagaimana kalau kau mengingap disini untuk malam ini, karena orang tuamu pasti akan khwatir jika melihatmu dengan penuh luka seperti ini" Hanggeng menawarkan Sehun untuk menginap dirumah mereka, ya semua orang tua akan terkejut jika menemukan anaknya pulang kerumah penuh dengan luka atau sebagainya 

"Aku sudah memaafkan Appa, kalau masalah menginap..." Sehun bingung ingin menjawab apa, dirinya bisa saja menerima tawaran dari Appanya Luhan karena dirinya juga tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir dengan kondisinya namun disisi lain dirinya takut tergangu dengan Luhan yang mungkin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya dirumah XI

"Bagaimana?" Heechul bertanya karena Sehun sangat lama menjawab tawaran yang mereka tawarkan, bukan mereka ingin memaksa Sehun tinggal dirumah mereka ini semua terpaksa demi keselamatan Sehun dan orang tua Sehun agar panjang umurtr karena tidak melihat anaknya poenuh dengan luka pulang kerumah

"Aku-..." Sehun bingung karena dirinya masih belum bisa menjawab penawaran yang diberikan oleh keluarga XI

Melihat hal itu membuat hati Luhan tergerak untuk membantu orang yang pernah dicintainya, dengan santai Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun "Dia akan meningap dirumah ini" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Luhan membawa Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membawanya kelantai dua dimana kamar tamu tepat disebelahnya

"WAH... Anak itu benar – benar" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya karena takjub dengan sikap Luhan yang sudah mulai berani menggandeng Sehun didepan mereka

"Biar lahh, lagian mereka akan menjadi suami istri kelak. Sebaiknya kita tidur sudah malam" Hanggeng menutup pintu dan membawa istrinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka

Setelah sampai didalam kamar tamu, Luhan mengidupkan lampu dan menyuruh Sehun untuk tiduran dikasur karena sudah malam.

"Selamat tidur Lu, Gomawo untuk semuanya" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebelum Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu

"Hm, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur Hun" Luhan tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan perasaan senang sekaligus grogi karena melihat senyum manis Sehun yang jarang diperlihatkannya didepan orang

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup Sehun tersenyum karena langkahnya sudah dipermudah untuk mendekati Luhan yang tidak menolak kehadiran seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya.

" _Aku akan membuktikan padamu, jika aku layak untuk menjadi suamimu"_

Setelah mengucapkan tekadnya, dirinya mengambil ponsel dan mengabari kedua orang tuanya bahwa malam ini dirinya akan tidur dirumah Luhan. Setelah memberikan kabar, dirinya langsung tidur dengan mimpi yang indah. 

..

..

..

Sinar mentari memasui kamar yang digunakan Sehun untuk bermalam, dan dengan malas Sehun mendudukkan badannya. Dirinya ingin mandi namun sama saja karena tidak membawa persiapan karena mendadak diajak tidur dirumah Luhan dan hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain tidur dan merenung ditempat tidur yang digunakannya tadi malam.

CLECK

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun?" Luhan bertanya dibalik pintu karena dirinya sudah kelaparan dan mengajak Sehun untuk sarapan karena bagaimanapun Sehun adalah tamu mereka yang harus dilayani dengan baik

"Hm, aku sudah bangun Lu" Sehun senang karena setidaknya ada yang menolongnya dari rasa bosan yang sudah menyerangnya dari ketika bangun tidur

"Ayo sarapan Hun" Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk turun dari ranjang dan mereka turun bersama menuju meja makan dimana kedua orang tua Luhan sudah duduk bersama Kris yang sudah rapi dengan memakai baju kantoran ala CEO

"Pagi Appa Eomma Hyung" Sehun menyapa semua yang sudah duduk dengan rapi dimeja makan, dirinya cukup gugup karena dirinya sangat jarang menginap dirumah Luhan

"Hm, ayo sarapan nak. Kau harus makan yang banyak" Heechul menyendokkan nasi goreng yang barusan dia masak untuk keluarga tercintanya terutama calon menantunya yang sangat tampan

"Gomawo Eomma" Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih setelah sarapannya diambilkan secara langsung oleh Heechul Eomma

Melihat hal itu membuat Luhan cemburu dan menyodorkan piringnya kearah sang Mommy untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengambil sendiri Lu" Heechul makan dan mencibir anaknya yang manja, dan pura – pura tidak melihat piring yang disodorkan Luhan untuknya

"Ish... Sebenarnya yang anaknya kalian itu aku atau Sehun HAH?" Luhan kesal karena Sehun lebih dispecialkan oleh kedua orang tuanya daripada dirinya sendiri yang jelas – jelas merupakan putri kandung mereka dari keluarga XI

"Sudah, ayo sarapan" Hanggeng sebagai kepala keluarga menengahi karena kalau terus berlanjut bisa – bisa sarapan mereka batal apalagi ada tamu special bersama mereka

Luhan menyendokkan nasi goreng kedalam piringnya dengan kelas karena tidak ada yang membelanya termasuk Daddynya yang biasanya selalu membelanya dari sang Mommy galak.

Melihat Luhan cemberut membuat Sehun tersenyum dibalik wajah datarnya tanpa sepengatahuan orang, dirinya benar – benar merasa kalau Luhan sudah mulai memberikan akses padanya.

"Sehun, ayo makan. Jangan dilihat rusa betina itu, biarkan saja dia berkembang dengan sendirinya" Heechul menegur Sehun yang memperhatikan putrinya yang masih cemberut namun makan dengan rakusnya karena terlalu kesal

"Iya Eomma" Sehun salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang kesal, dan setelahnya dirinya melanjutkan sarapan bersama keluarga XI dalam keheningan

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kris dan Hanggeng sudah selesai sarapannya dan pamit menuju kantor hingga meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih melanjutkan sarapannya tersisa sedikit lagi.

"Sehun, apakah habis ini kau langsung pulang?" tanya Heechul setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan nikmat

Menganggukan kepala adalah yang dilakukan Sehun karena dirinya masih menelan nasi yang ada didalam mulutnya "Iya Eomma, aku sudah bekerja diperusahaan Appa" lanjutnya setelah selesai menelan nasi didalam mulutnya tersebut

Heechul sedih karena sebenarnya dirinya ingin berbicara lebnih banyak kepada Sehun namun karena Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan berbakti membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menahan Sehun lebih lama dirumahnya "Baiklah, kau adalah calon suami yang terbaik. Kalau saja Eomma masih muda mungkin Eomma akan menikahimu"

UHUK UHUK

Luhan tersedak makanannya karena mendengar perkataan Mommynya yang sangat aneh untuk orang yang sudah berumur seperti Mommynya. Melihat hal itu Sehun memberikan air putih pada Luhan untuk meredakan tersedak yang sangat menyiksa bagi siapaun yang mengalaminya, Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena tersedak membuatnya sangat tersiksa dan meneguknya dengan cepat hingga reda dari sakit.

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu?" Heechul bertanya sinis karena dirinya mengetahui dengan jelas kalau putrinya tersedak karena cemburu dengan kata – katanya barusan

"Siapa juga yang cemburu, tidak berfaedah sama sekali" Luhan mengelak dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tinggal "Siapa juga yang cemburu, tidak berfaedah sama sekali" Luhan mengelak dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tinggal satu suap lagi

"Jangan terlalu egois, jangan menangis darah jika orang yang kau sukai sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain" Heechul membawa piring kotor mereka menuju tempat cuci setelah memperingatkan putrinya agar tidak salah bicara dari kata hati

Luhan terdiam karena jujur saja dirinya sudah mulai menyukai sisi Sehun yang manly, dan prasangka buruknya mengenai masa jaman junior high school sudah memudar akibat semalam Sehun membelanya dan rela terluka untuknya.

"Hm, Luhan aku pulang dulu ya" Sehun pamit karena dirinya harus bersiap – siap dirumah sebelum menuju kantor untuk bekerja seperti biasa

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar" Luhan mengantar Sehun hingga menuju pintu depan dimana mobil Sehun sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Kemudian Luhan melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Sehun sudah tidak kelihat dari kawasan rumahnya

"Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya" Luhan bergumam karena setiap berada disamping Sehun membuatnya sangat nyaman

Luhan kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar untuk membaca novel yang belum selesai dibacanya. 

..

..

..

Setelah selesai siap – siap dan menuju kantor, Sehun bersyukur karena dirumahnya tidak ada satu pun keluarganya karena dirinya tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir dengan kondisinya yang sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju perusahaan Appanya yang sudah dibantunya sejak tamat kuliah sedangkan Hyungnya lebih lama darinya.

Sesampainya dikantor, Sehun langsung menuju ruangan Jin Hyung karena dirinya masih dibina oleh sang Hyung untuk meneruskan perusahaan bersama sang Hyung yang sudah banyak mengetahui tentang perusahaan mereka.

CLECK

Jin melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya, namun alangkah terkejutnya dirinya melihat adiknya memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang penuh luka walaupun sudah mulai mengering.

"Kau kenapa?" Jin mendekati Sehun yang langsung duduk disofa dalam ruangan mereka, dan memeriksa wajah Sehun yang sangat unik

"Tidak apa Hyung, hanya luka kecil akibat bajingan" Sehun menjawab sekilas dan menutup matanya, dirinya masih sangat kelelahan karena semalam dirinya banyak menghabiskan engerinya untuk melawan dua bajingan tersebut

"Bagus, kau sudah mulai dewasa ternyata" Jin mengetahuinya walaupun tidak ada yang menjelaskan secara langsung padanya, dirinya bukan anak kecil yang harus diberitahu secara kesuluruhan

"Jangan salah paham Hyung" Sehun takut Hyungnya salah paham sama seperti Hanggeng Appa yang menuduh Luhan

Jin mendengus karena Sehun masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu, dan tidak ada berubahnya sedikit pun "Maksudmu apa?"

"Hyung jangan sama seperti Hanggeng Appa yang menuduh Luhan yang melukaiku" Sehun menjawab polos sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka

"Kau kira Hyung bodoh, jelas – jelas kau baru saja mengatakan bajingan dan tentu saja itu bukan Luhan. Dasar bodoh, kau berkelahi sama orang yang menyakiti Luhan bukan"

Jin tersenyum mengejek karena dugaannya tepat bahwa Sehun sang adik masih bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Hm" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya karena malas berdebat dengan Hyungnya yang lebih pintar dan banyak tahu

"Untung saja kau tampan, kalau tidak kurasa wajahmu sudah sangat jelek" Jin mencibir adiknya yang sangat irit bicara dan berwajah datar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang ramah dan bersahabat

"Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku" Sehun hanya mengejek Hyungnya, dirinya tahu dengan jelas bahwa sang Hyung itu straight sejati

"Jikalau aku gay kau kira aku sudi untuk menghisap penismu, aku sama sekali tidak sudi walaupun kau ganteng"

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam, dan melihat adiknya yang masih memejamkan matanya karena terlalu mengantuk membuat ide jahil terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengerjai sang adik yang sudah mengejeknya duluan.

"Hyung rasa kalau Luhan yang menghajarmu pasti akan terkena disini" ujar Jin sambil memegang pipi sang adik kemudian turun keperut sang adik "Kena cubitan super pedas disini dan terakhir kena tendangan disini" ujar Jin sambil meremas selangkangan Sehun

"YAK" Sehun terkejut karena selangkangannya diremas oleh Hyungnya, dan mendelik kesal pada Jin yang hanya geleng – geleng kepala

"Sudah lahh, kau tidur saja diruang pribadiku. Nanti saja kau belajarnya" Jin memaksa Sehun untuk istirahat daripada memaksnya bekerja dengan menahan rasa kantuknya

"Hm, aku tidur Hyung" Sehun masuk kedalam kamar kecil yang tersedia diruang Hyungnya dan mulai tidurnya

"Astaga, aku seperti mengurus anak kecil. Semoga saja anakku tidak seperti dia walaupun tampan" Jin mengelus dada berusaha sabar dengan adiknya yang unik namun semuanya memuji tampan dan sexy

Jin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan adiknya, walaupun sudah banyak menguasai tentang laporan diperusahaan mereka masih saja menghargai dan menghormati Appa mereka yang merupakan direktur utama.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Luhan sedang siap – siap berdandan cantik karena malam ini dirinya akan berkumpul dengan sahabat – sahabatnya yang sudah mereka janjikan semalam.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Luhan langsung turun kebawah dan menemui kedua orang tuanya diruang tamu yang sedang menonton berita di televisi.

"Dad Mom, Luhan izin ya ingin berkumpul bersama teman – teman" izin Luhan karena kebiasan dikeluarga mereka harus izin kepada Dad dan Mom mereka

"Hm, kau pergi sama siapa? Sama Sehun?" Heechul bertanya karena dirinya ingin anaknya selamat, dan semalam bersyukur ada Sehun yang menolong anaknya kalau tidak entah sudah jadi apa anak cantiknya tersebut

"Iya Mom, Sehun yang menjemputku" Luhan menjawab dengan santai karena tadi sore Sehun meneleponnya untuk menawarkan tumpangan, Luhan tidak menolaknya karena dirinya juga ingin berubah dan mencoba menjadi Luhan yang dulu seperti yang diharapkan Sehun

"Bagus, nanti kau pulang sama dia juga. Mom lebih percaya pada menantu Mom" Heechul senang karena Sehun akan menjaga anaknya dengan baik sehingga dirinya tidak perlu khawatir, dan jikalau Luhan tidak pulang nanti malam juga tidak masalah besar untuk mereka karena anaknya akan aman jika bersama Sehun

"Mom, ingat Mom masih calon bukan menantu Mom" Luhan kesal karena Momnya sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai menantunya padahal mereka belum jadi suami istri

"Sama saja, dan yang pastinya dirinya harus menjadi menantu Mom titik dan Mom tidak mau mendengar ada keributan diantara kalian"

"Hah-..."

TIT TIT

Luhan langsung mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan keluar dari rumah menuju mobil Sehun yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya, dirinya bersyukur karen penyelamatnya sudah datang karena kalau tidak dirinya akan bertengkar seperti baisanya dengan Mommynya yang aneh.

BLAM

"Kau sangat cantik Lu" Sehun memuji Luhan yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan dirinya langsung menjalankan mobil keluar dari rumah Luhan untuk menuju restorant yang biasa mereka tempati jika ingin berkumpul

"Hm, Gomawo. Kau juga sangat tampan" Luhan tersipu karena Sehun memujinya, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun memujinya namun karena hatinya sedang baik membuatnya menjadi tersipu berbeda dengan biasanya hanya dijawab dengan kata ' _Oh_ '

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat mereka berkumpul, Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan karena masih gugup ingin berbicara satu sama lain dan juga hubungan mereka masih abu – abu hingga musik radio yang menghiasi suasana didalam mobil mereka. Setelah sampai ditempat yang menjadi tempat berkumpul, mereka langsung masuk dan menuju ruang VIP karena disana mereka biasa gunakan untuk tempat berkumpul.

"Hai semua" Luhan menyapa semua sahabatnya karena dirinya sangat merindukan semua sahabatnya yang sudah empat tahun tidak bertemu secara langsung

"LUHAN" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang paling antusias menjawab sapaan Luhan, mereka berlari kecil mendekati Luhan dan memeluk sahabat mereka yang sudah lama tidak mereka temui

Luhan membalas pelukan kedua sahabat wanitanya karena dirinya juga sangat rindu dengan semua sahabatnya, dirinya menyesal karena sudah memilih kuliah diluar negeri tepatnya di China jika ujung – ujungnya dirinya akan menjadi istri dari orang yang dibencinya Oh Sehun. Rasanya dunia sedang mempermainkan Luhan yang tidak bisa jauh – jauh dari Sehun dan yang bersangkutan dengan Sehun.

Setelah saling melepas rindu mereka duduk bersama dan memesan makan malam seperti biasa, namun Kai dan Chanyeol merasa janggal karena melihat Luhan mau duduk disamping Sehun dan yang fatalnya Luhan datang bersama Sehun walaupun mungkin mereka bertemu dilobby tapi rasanya sangat aneh jika Luhan tidak memasang wajah ketusnya.

"Luhan, aku ingin bertanya padamu" Kai angkat bicara untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya yang sangat tinggi

"Hm, aku juga" Chanyeol menimpali perkataan Kai, sedangkan Sehun menatap polos kedua sahabat prianya yang terlihat sangat serius untuk bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang sibuk bergosip dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Luhan yang mendengar Kai dan Chanyeol ingin bicara padanya langsung menghentikan gosipan mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai dan Chanyeol "Bertanya lahh, aku siap menjawabnya" dirinya memberikan umpan balik yang penuh minat tanpa mengetahui maksud dari kedua sahabat prianya

"Pertanyaan pertama sejak kapan kau datang bersama Sehun karena biasanya kau selalu menghindarinya dan pertanyaan kedua adalah sejak kapan kau sudi duduk disamping Sehun"

Mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya seperti interogasi membuat Sehun diam karena dirinya tidak bisa menjelaskan ini semua pada semua sahabatnya biar Luhan yang menjawab karena Luhan adalah peran utamanya.

"Kau benar, sejak kapan kalian baikkan?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga baru menyadari ketika Kai bertanya akan hal itu, mereka sibuk bergosip sehingga tidak menyadarinya terlebih dahulu

"Hah..." Luhan menghela nafas karena lagi – lagi hubungannya dengan Sehun harus dipertanyakan "Wajar saja, dia tunanganku" jawab Luhan dengan santai seolah itu bukan masalah besar untuknya

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Semuanya terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Luhan satu per satu agar semuanya jelas, namun mereka seperti bermimpi ketika Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut hingga mereka baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"APA?" semuanya terkejut dan berteriak spontan karena ucapan Luhan yang mendadak

~TBC~


End file.
